


Life Is Just A Killer Dream

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Date With Death [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Dream World, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm back, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrick's So Done, Swearing, Violence, lost of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick and the gang wake up in a really odd world known as Dream World. Past secrets will be revealed, relationships will be tested, and all the while they have to survive the killer nightmares that come after them.Also, who the hell is Sandman?(summary is indeed a work in progress.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Date with Death. The summary is a slight work in progress but yeah! Um, read it if you want, but you don't have to!

Patrick woke up to a splitting headache. His head felt heavy and it hurt to move. He squinted his eyes and looked around from his spot on the floor. Something wasn't right. 

Last time Patrick checked, the sky wasn't purple. The grass sure as hell wasn't black either. He furrowed his brow and pushed himself up, wavering for a moment as he righted himself. Nausea attacked his senses and he swallowed it down. He blinked away the blurriness and looked around.

"Where the fuck am I?" He whispers.

"That's a fuckin good question." He hears a mumble from a figure next to him. He turns slowly and sees Frank there. Patrick quirks an eyebrow as he looks at the reaper/architect.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Frank looks at him as if he's grown another head.

"Why the fuck would you ask that? We don't even know where here is dumbass." Patrick frowns at him but nods.

"I guess you're right." Patrick looks around, trying to take everything. "I wonder if we're the only ones here." He says quietly, trying to keep the statement to himself.

"I'm digging the aesthetic." Patrick's ears perk up at the voice. He turns around and sees Pete standing there. Patrick stands and bolts to his boyfriend. Patrick wraps him in a hug. Pete's obviously not ready for the extra weight and falls backward onto the black grass.

"I can't believe this is the first time you've seen me in a while and all you can say is 'I'm digging the aesthetic'. What the fuck does that even mean?" Patrick asks, his face shoved in Pete's neck. Pete laughs lightly and tightens his grip on Patrick.

"I mean, for a second I didn't recognize you, babe. If you didn't notice, you are looking a little different." Patrick smiles sheepishly as Pete kisses him on his head.

He is different. Where he was skinnier, he's gained weight. His bleached hair is a reddish brown and he's taken to wearing glasses and caps on his head. The tight-fitting clothes were exchanged for looser pants, looser button-ups, and cardigans.

Pete tugs at the light blue button-up shirt and smiles at his love.

"You look great."

"He looks like a dad." Patrick rolls his eyes at Franks addition to the subject.

"Nobody fucking asked you!" Patrick gets up and helps Pete up as well. "Are we the only ones here?" He asks, looking around again. "Also, you never told me what 'aesthetic' means." Pete laughs and kisses Patrick's cheek.

"You're such an old man 'Trick." Patrick frowns and hits Pete in his stomach. Pete lets out a whoosh of air and doubles over. "I didn't mean it." He breathes out, gasping loudly and reaching out for Patrick who has already walked far away from Pete.

"Do you think the others are here?" Frank asks, looking at Patrick with curiosity. Patrick shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows? The most we can do is try to figure out where we are. Then maybe we can figure out what's going on and why we're here." Just then, a hole opens up in the sky. Patrick sighs and groans. "What the fuck?" He steps back when he sees five other figures start to appear in the hole. He grabs Frank as well and they step a few feet away from where Patrick assumes the others will land.

Sure enough, they land right in front of the two. Pete eventually comes up behind Patrick, still out of breath. He places a hand on Death's shoulder and leans against. 

"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Patrick smirks and walks towards the rest of the team.

"They're still out cold." He says. He looks up at the sky as the hole closes up. Patrick wrinkles his nose and steps towards Dallon's prone body. He taps him lightly with the toe of his boot, but Dallon doesn't wake.

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Frank asks, coming to stand next to Patrick. Patrick shrugs. 

"We'll just have to wait and see."


	2. 2

"So, what is this place?" Dallon asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Patrick's staring at the purple sky as he rolls over the ideas in his head. He sniffs and shrugs his shoulders.

"The only way to find out is to look around. See what we can learn about this black and purple place. Or 'aestheticy place' as Pete called it." Dallon gives Pete a blank look.

"Did you really call it that?" Pete shrugs.

"It was the first thing he said when he got here. I was second to the aesthetic of this place." Patrick mumbles. Dallon lets out a roaring laugh at Patrick's misfortunes.

"Hey! I was just saying-" Breezy cuts Pete off with a short jab at Patrick.

"Aestheticy isn't a word." She says, catching a flash of white eyes and a growl from Patrick. 

"Can we like, not fight for once in our lives?" Frank asks, stepping closer to Patrick. Patrick looks at him with slight surprise in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but Frank cuts him off. "Don't." Patrick smiles and nods.

"Well, I think that if we want to figure out what the fuck is going on, we should probably start looking around. Maybe we can find other people here or something."

"Patrick!" Patrick turns to see Joe and Andy a few feet away, waving him over. He races over and stops beside them, hearing the other members of the team following close behind.

"What? What did you find?" Patrick questions, crouching down to look at the odd metal disk on the ground. "What the hell?" He sees Pete reach his hand out to touch it, but Patrick slaps his hand away. "Don't touch it! Who knows what this thing is!" Patrick yells at him. The disk makes a humming noise and Patrick's eyes widen. He's pulled up and back by Pete and held tightly by the vampire. 

The group stares at it in complete silence as they try to figure out what's going on. Patrick raises an eyebrow as lights start to flicker on the disk. 

"Maybe we're about to find out what the fuck this thing is." He mumbles, grasping Pete's hand tight. The lights flash quicker and then suddenly, a hologram pops up. It stands taller than the group and they have to crane their heads to see what it is. 

It's a mass of black with gold eyes looking down at them.

"Welcome." The voice is deep and distorted. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are and why you're here. Well, I can tell you where you are. You'll have to figure out the why. Though, I'm sure you'll get that very soon." Patrick rolls his eyes at the attempt to be mysterious. "This is the Dream World." Patrick hears murmurs from around him. "Dream is where all your dreams come true." Patrick quirks an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that." Patrick whispers. The eyes blink and look directly at Patrick.

"Soul Keeper." Patrick raises both eyebrows and looks at the hologram in surprise.

"So, you're not really a hologram? You're just too cowardly to come talk to us face to face?" Patrick accuses. The eyes take on a darker hue.

"Cowardly? No, that's not what I would say. But, to confirm your statement, you're right. This isn't where all your dreams come true. It's where your nightmares come to life."

"So why call it Dream Land?" There was silence for a while before the man grudgingly answered.

"Nightmare World was already taken." Patrick bursts out laughing at that. He can feel Pete tugging on his arm, trying to get him to not antagonize the face in the sky. "I'd watch your toungue. Who knows what sort of nightmares I can dig up from your subconscious." That makes Patrick stop. He really doesn't want to think of what could easily come to life from the darkest corners of his mind. He frowns at the figure.

"Alright. You obviously know about us. How about you? Do we get a name?" Patrick asks, putting on a brave face. The man in the sky thinks for a while.

"You can call me, Sandman."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me trying to figure out what the fuck happened to the plot...

"So, we've just met some mystical dude named Sandman, found out that we're stuck in this Dream World place, our worst fears are going to come to life, and we have no idea how to get out of this mess, correct?" Andy asks the group once Sandman's projection ends. Patrick's staring at the spot where the creature was.

"We have to find him. It's the only way." Patrick mumbles and feels the stares of my teammates on his back. 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Dallon asks, folding his arms and tilting his head. Patrick turns and looks at him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. 

"Probably by going to where he lives." He says, watching Dallon's eyes narrow at him.

"And where would that be, oh knowledgeable one?" Patrick smirks and nods his head towards the space behind the group.

"The giant building that you can just barely see over the forest of vines and thorns." Joe groans and slumps.

"I knew you were going to say it, I just hoped you wouldn't." Patrick smiles at him and walks over, patting him on the back.

"It'll be fun."

"Only you would think that." Megan says.

"Not true. Frank thinks it'll be fun, don't you?" Patrick asks the reaper with a knowing smile on his face. Frank smiles back and nods.

"Hell yeah." Patrick nods back.

"Hell yeah."

"Woah, wait!" Patrick looks to Pete with a raised brow.

"Yes, dear?"

"You seriously want to go through that? Who knows what could be in there!" He yells, his arms waving around sporadically.

"Possibly our worst nightmares." Patrick deadpans, though keeps a smile on his face as he addresses his worried love. "It'll be fine. So long as we don't split up, we should be ok. We can-" Patrick chokes on his words and swallows down some bile. "work together." Dallon laughs at Patrick's reaction.

"That actually pains you to say." Patrick glares at him. "That's so funny." Patrick growls and souls start to seep out of his body.

"Like you want to work with any of us right now." 

"No, I just don't want to work with you." Breezy leans over to whisper to Andy.

"They're gonna kill each other before we even make it one step towards the forest." Andy nods and steps forward. He grabs Dallon and pulls him back.

"We get that you guys still can't get along, but please. For the sake of getting out of here alive, can you both just relax?" Patrick sets his glare on the witch, but a careful hand on his shoulder by Pete calms him.

"Fine. For you, I will relax. We're all going to need each other to face this mess, to face whatever is in there. We can't stand to be divided. So, as much as it does pain me, we do have to work together." Patrick says once his souls are stored back in his body. Frank smiles and throws an arm around Patrick's shoulders.

"This is gonna fuckin' rock."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where the plot went. I'm not sure if there was one to begin with...

"It'll be fine." Patrick states as he stands next to Pete in a state of utter calm. Pete's fidgeting, grasping his fingers, shuffling his feet.

"But-"

"It'll be fine." Patrick smiles as he regards the dark, looming forest in front of them. "It'll be an adventure."

"One that could end in misery." Frank pokes his head in between the two and smiles widely at the forest.

"That's the best kind of adventure." Patrick says lightly, squeezing Pete's arm gently. "You'll have all of us there. Don't you worry about it."

"But our worst fears are in there." Patrick nods at his love's words.

"They sure are."

"You don't seem too worried about that." Dallon's voice peaks into the conversation. Patrick loses his smile and his face gains a harder expression.

"I am worried."

"Then why-"

"He's putting up a front. Trying to keep calm when we won't." Breezy interjects. "Isn't that right?" Patrick turns and casts his gaze upon her.

"Exactly."

"What could you have to fear?" Joe asks, curiosity flooding his voice. Patrick tilts his head.

"I may come from Hell, but that doesn't mean I'm not like you. I have fears, same as everyone else. I've seen terrible things. Things that have wormed their ways into my dreams. There are nights where I can't sleep. I have faced the most terrifying of creatures. Creatures you can't even begin to imagine. I have done things that I regret, and they haunt me day and night." The words rush out of Patrick quickly. He smiles lightly, letting his teeth show a little. "So, you could say I fear quite a bit. I just hope none of it comes to light."

"We'll all be there together. Isn't that what you said?" Andy asks, placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Exactly. We'll be fine."

The trees creak and sway and a muffled growl comes from deep within.

"At least, we should be."


	5. Discontinued

My stories are discontinued. For further explanation, check out my one shot book.

Thank you.


End file.
